The present invention relates to a gearshift lever such as are used in construction vehicles.
Controls such as gearshift levers are known that have a universal joint and a spring mechanism for returning the grip to the central position. Arranged about said universal joint, generally speaking, are four pin-shaped shift elements which are pressed by a pressure spring against a limit stop and which extend to the pivot point of said universal joint. The limit stop has a shoulder on the pin-shaped shift element which presses against the housing. Mounted on the grip is a plate that extends to the pin-shaped shift elements. If the grip is shifted, the plate presses against a shift element, and a return force is exerted. In order to make additional functions in the controlled device perceptible to the user in a gearshift lever of this type, additional functional devices are realized for sudden changes in the return force (overcoming the pressure point) and/or retaining (locking) the shift element in a predetermined position. In the case of familiar, purely mechanical gearshift levers, functional devices of this type are realized by additional spring-activated pins or by ball thrust bearings.
The disadvantage herein is that realizing a pressure point or a locking function purely mechanically is often not possible in unlimited numbers because each additional mechanical element requires installation space and generates higher costs. Furthermore, the service life is limited by the wear and tear on these mechanical elements. Variable engagement of components is hardly possible.